


Flakes at Fortescue's

by knw



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Chocolate, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-19
Updated: 2004-02-19
Packaged: 2018-04-18 09:26:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4700855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knw/pseuds/knw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus Snape. Harry Potter. Orally abused chocolate. What more do you need to know?</p><p>(Re-posted & backdated)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flakes at Fortescue's

**Author's Note:**

> Re-post. Originally written for Scribblemoose's Flake Competition.

Severus Snape prided himself on a marvellously logical and organised mind. A mind in which some images just did not equate. For example, how many people would witness a scruffy youth on the cusp of adulthood scampering away, one sweaty mitt pushing broken glasses bound with tape up an equally sweaty nose as the other clutched a handful of muggle silver coins, vivid green eyes staring through bottle-end lenses and messy black hair sticking up every which way, and associate said vision with anything remotely obscene?

Certainly not he, at least not in this respect, and yet it was the reality he now faced in the middle of a hot July day when quite the last thing he needed in stifling heat was to be getting excited in any respect. Blast and damn Potter! Couldn't the brat keep from his bothersome ways for just one day? Well no, of course not. Expecting the Gryffindor golden boy to fail to raise his ire on any one day was akin to expecting the sun to never set. In short, it was a completely ridiculous notion.

So, as he sat there sweltering outside Florean Fortescue's, thanking Merlin for voluminous robes, he questioned why oh why had he ever enquired as to quite what a Cadbury's Flake was?

His first mistake really, had been asking the brat what he wanted to do for his birthday; the result of a sudden whim to indulge his young lover that he now sincerely regretted. At the time though, ice cream in Diagon Alley had seemed quite a tame suggestion from a boy who delighted in diving blindly into the most precarious situations; Severus was quite sure it would end in himself suffering a coronary and dying one day and then the boy might finally learn his lesson. Presently though, the problem was not life and death, no, it was far worse, it was an issue of excruciating embarrassment.

It had begun quite normally. Or at least as normal as an ex-Death Eater and hated Potions-Master taking the wizarding world's saviour out for ice cream can be. The irritatingly adoring fans that committed themselves to dogging Harry's every footstep had been sent scattering by a force ten glare, as the whelp liked to describe it, and so they had settled down to order their sweets without further ado.

Then it had happened. Harry had enquired after a flake in his dessert and poor Fortescue had had to confess there were none, but a little newsagent in muggle London, close to the Leaky Cauldron, did sell them.

Snape had found he was unable to help asking, as casually as he could since he was a Snape and disliked confessing his ignorance on any matter, what was a flake? Especially since Harry looked so crestfallen over the lack of them…

"You don't know what a flake is?" Severus had to grit his teeth, biting back a standard short answer, it was the boy's birthday after all… But did he have to sound quite so incredulous?

"No Potter, I do not know what a flake is." Severus smoothed his robes absently, only just catching the reproachful and hurt look that was sent his way for the use of the surname, magnified ten fold by those horrendous glasses. Merlin's beard, what had possessed him to ever get in a relationship with a seventeen year old? Well, eighteen today but one couldn't expect the whelp to act like an adult instantaneously.

"Well…" He watched the boy's tanned hands fidget with the perfect white napkin left out by the proprietor. His shoulders had drooped and eyes were firmly focused on said hands. Oh dear, he had taken the surname personally, "…It's just chocolate. Not like it matters…"

Snape couldn't decide if Harry was purposely trying to manipulate him into getting the chocolate as an apology, or if one little slip could really affect things so much… Nevertheless, "Perhaps if you hurried you could buy one before the ice cream arrives?"

It was like the sun had come out. It almost, almost, made the effort to appear remotely considerate worth it. Carelessly he dropped some muggle coins on the table, eyeing Harry from the side as the boy practically vibrated in place before grabbing the coins and haring off. Thereby creating the image mentioned at the start of this little tale. A scruffy youth on the cusp of adulthood scampering away, one sweaty mitt pushing broken glasses bound with tape up an equally sweaty nose as the other clutched a handful of muggle silver coins, vivid green eyes staring through bottle-end lenses and messy black hair sticking up every which way. The very image that was to result in the present situation…

By the time the brat returned, their desserts were just arriving and he slid into his seat with the very widest of smiles, tearing the wrapper from his newly acquired treat. Severus himself watched curiously more intrigued than he wished to admit when concerning any muggle sweet. It had evidently meant an amount to Harry though, so he wanted to know what was so special?

He continued to look on mutely, one eyebrow arched, piercing obsidian gaze following the boy's every move as little crumbs were brushed from the uneven surface, fingers tracing up and down the chocolate's length until it was free of tiny flakes, then pressing it firmly into the side of the ice cream, then… nothing.

Severus tilted his head the other way, wondering if he'd missed something, but no, there still was only a hard brown, and quite probably melting in the heat, length of chocolate poking out one of the scoops of ice cream in Harry's dish. Eventually he raised his gaze to meet the brat's, whose eyes were sparkling with amusement in a way that reminded him unnervingly of Dumbledore, and asked carefully, "That's it?"

Harry slumped again at that and Snape looked skyward for inspiration. It was a piece of chocolate, what the hell was so special?

"It's just, you know, Dudley used to have them at the park and I never did so…"

Severus looked back to see him fiddling with the end of the flake as he spoke, releasing it to lick the tips of his fingers clean with a shrug when he trailed off. Snape couldn't help squirming just slightly as he watched the moist pink tongue lap up the traces of melted chocolate and elected to concentrate on his own ice cream before it became little more than a pool in his dish. The worst was yet to come however.

"I see." Was all he murmured in response to Harry's confession ultimately, setting about his own ice cream as he considered the boy's words. He knew about the brat's past all too well, he also knew that one thing Harry counted on him for was his consistency toward him. He was always pleased deep down when Harry showed his trust in these little explanations, but he never chased them up, and he never pitied. If it was affection the boy wanted he had his own ways of letting Snape know.

He was a fair few bites through his ice cream (meaning Harry had likely finished minutes earlier) when he heard it the first time. A long low moan. Slowly scooping some more dessert up with his spoon, he glanced to either side, trying to place quite where the sound was coming from. It was after all, the middle of the day in July and there were throngs of shoppers around to catch anyone doing anything they shouldn't.

Finally, not hearing it again, he looked up to enquire whether the whelp had heard the sound… and froze.

Harry Potter was sat in full view of everyone outside Florean Fortescue's Ice-cream Parlour practicing fellatio on a flake. Or at least that was how it looked. It was the most obscene image he'd ever had the fortune, or misfortune, to witness. It was also the most arousing, and he was all but instantly hard.

Swallowing roughly he tried to ignore the sudden bulge beneath his robes, thankful they were ample enough it didn't become immediately obvious to anyone who looked what was wrong. Damn Potter to hell! Still though, he couldn't tear his eyes away as the by now sleek chocolate length was driven in and out between pursed, cherry-red lips, the boy's eyes closed, a look of ecstasy on his face as he carried on. Severus truly wished he were the flake for a moment, or rather his cock were, moving in and out of that moist heat… Merlin help him he was going to come in his pants like one of the puberty struck horrors he taught daily at this rate. Think of something nasty, that was what he needed to do, Dumbledore in a bathing suit… Oh ick, that worked.

Hesitantly looking back at Harry, he found that, as unbelievable as the possibility seemed, he didn't think the boy even realised what a display of himself he was making. No, he decided as he watched that agile little tongue twirl around the top of the flake in such a way he had to suppress a groan, he wasn't witnessing a purposefully erotic display, he was watching a deprived child indulging himself. It made him feel very much the dirty old man. And damn if the effort to calm himself didn't just go to waste, he was going to hell. Though if he could get that tongue teasing his sex the way it was going at the chocolate first, he wasn't sure he'd mind at all. And the melted sweet around Harry's lips would no longer be chocolate but his come after the boy had sucked him to climax…

Bald-headed Merlin with a Quidditch bat, damn Potter and his delectable mouth, he barely caught his hand as it began to wander of its own accord toward his trapped length. It was all the brat's fault. Before Harry he'd had self-control, self-respect and most of all he'd failed to really be the disgusting pervert his abhorrent students painted him to be. But before Harry he'd been miserable too.

Shifting uncomfortably he quietly cursed the boy's naivety still more. Harry wasn't completely oblivious, this would be the one and only time such a display was innocent. He was a brat though, so the situation was highly likely to occur again far more pointedly.

"Are you alright?"

He blinked, gaze moving back to the imp in question as he licked his lips, "Quite."

"Oh, it's just you look a bit red…" He felt like a new species of bug as he was peered at through those ridiculous glasses.

He also knew he was colouring further as he sat there so snapped out, "I think it's time to go."

"Oh…" Great, offended again.

"Harry, come here." As gently as he could manage but still a little strained considering.

He was thankful the flake was gone. Unfortunately the boy was still licking his fingers clean as he glanced about uncertainly, "Now?"

He nodded curtly, turning slightly and opening his arms to the boy as he rounded the table and hesitantly settled into Severus' lap, wiggling a little before squeaking, "Oh."

"Quite." He knew there was a wryly-amused smirk on his lips as he watched Harry's cheeks colour, murmuring, "You have quite a way about eating chocolate."

Harry hid his face against Snape's shoulder as he mumbled an apology, that didn't stop the insolent wiggle of his pert little ass against Severus' erection though. The older man having to bite his lip against another groan, his voice was still husky as he ordered, "Home, Harry, now."

He could almost swear he heard the boy giggle as he slid back off his lap. Quickly dropping the correct change in the correct currency, he also stood, wrapping his arms about the brat as they apparated home with a pop. Tomorrow he'd consider the cost of such public affection, for now, he wanted Harry's pretty little mouth attending him like the flake.


End file.
